Naruto Puppet Master
by ld436
Summary: Naruto becomes a puppet master! This is my first fanfic and a short chapter so enjoy!


Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto, if i did then i would be making the show not making this fanfic.

Note

This is my frst fanfiction ever so we'll see how it goes and if i want to keep doing it. There will be gramatical errors and such, but bear with me and provide constructive feedback.

This is a Naruto Puppet master fanfic. In this fanfic Naruto will be more intelligent than he is through out the series but he wont be a genius at three like he is in many fanfics. Also human puppets arent illegal in the sand and Sasori hasnt left, yet...As i said before if you believe the story is developing to slowly please tell me so! Now on to the story.

Chapter 1 – Suna

Team seven left the gate early in the morning on there second C ranked mission. Naruto a boy with wild blonde hair and an orange and blue jumpsuit ran in front, followed by the rest of his team walking at a leasurly pace. There client was a Kohona merchant who had hired them to protect him on a buissness trip to Suna. Little did any of them know that this mission would be when Naruto Uzumaki unlocked his true potential.

They arrived in Suna five days later having taken such a long time due to the cart full of goods their client had with him. When they arrived Suna ninja quickly sheparded them into the Kazekages office to discuss the terms of their stay. When Kakashi entered the Kazekage's office he frowned. Only two children stood by the big desk in the center of the room, the one tail container, he couldnt remember his name, was absent. He stood in front of the Kazekage and discussed their stay which conditions were, "they could use a old training field in the corner of Suna, they would stay in the rooms next to their client at the Suna Inn for their month long stay, they would of course pay the appropriate fees for such a visit, and finally the Kohona genin had to spar with his two children." When asked about the third child the Kazekage simply waved his hand dismissivly and said he had wandered off into the desert and was probably dead.

That afternoon Kakashi watched over the top of the lastest Icha Icha book as his students practiced. They had all become stronger since their encounter with Haku and Zabuza. In the encounter Sasuke had awakened his sharingan and was begining to learn ninjutsu at an alraming rate. Sakura though still holding on to some of her fangirl tendacies was becoming a real ninja. Since she was weak and therefor not suited for taijutsu and also had low chakra reserves she began working on Genjutsu. Naruto, though he had become stronger was struggling. He had mastered his chakra control and could do many ninjutsu with his massive reserves. He could not however learn techniques as fast as Sasuke and therefor could not catch up. This caused him to become very upset at the advantage those with a bloodline had over those without a bloodline.

So day after day Naruto struggled, until as the end of their trip neared the Kazekage's kids came to spar. They introduced themselves as Kankuro who was accompanied by a robed figure who called himself Sasori, and Temari who was accompanied by a man named Baka. Looking at the Kohona genin Kankuro challenged them to beat him and his sister three against two.

Immideatly as Sasori who was goinf said go Temari drew her fan and knocked them off their feet. Sasuke was the only one who mnaged to land upright and quickly charged the wind user. This left Naruto and Sakura together to take out Kankuro. Naruto ran at him in his classic fashion, ten shadow clones on each side. As they converged on Kankuro spiked popped out of him disolving the shadow clones and barely scratching the real naruto. However with the poison covering his blades it was enough and Naruto fell to the ground barely able to move.

Sakura was unable to see because of all the smoke caused by Naruto's shadow clones dispelling. When the smoke cleared all she saw was Kankuro standing in front of her and Naruto laying on the ground behind him. She quickly tried to make eye contact but none of her genjutsu would work. Then suddenly she felt a figure rise from the ground behind her. Next thng she new she was trapped in a wooden container, she quickly surrendered. As this happened with the last of his strength Naruto threw a kunai with an explosive tag at Kankuro's back barely missing the bandages he had there. Then with the explosion the real Kankuro flew from the bandages on what was revealed to be a look alike puppet's back and was knocked unconscience. Sasori looked on admiringly, while this Naruto kid didnt have many skills yet he had something that could not be taught, determination.

While this was going on Temari was battled into Submission. She was using wind attacks versus fire attacks wich are more powerful. Therefor she could not have the long range cattle she wanted nor could she match Sasuke's speed. Sasuke launched fire ball after fire ball at her until she was forced to fight him in taijutsu. Using the sharingan she didnt stand a chance and was quickly beat with a roundhouse kick to the head.

As the match ended Sasori quickly picked up Naruto and offered to take him to the hospital. When Kakashi accepted Sasori almost smiled, almost, Sasori never showd emotion he was a puppet after all.

So what do you guys think? Should i keep up the series? If i do future chapters will probably be longer but i just wanted to get this one out there. Please review and all that fun stuff! Also please tell me how you want fights to be writted, in specific detail or more general. Once naruto starts to use puppets i will get more descriptive of fights cause thats what really intersts me.


End file.
